Cool
by Cymbala
Summary: there is much OOCness, but please don't hate me. Anyway, it's an AU oneshot songfic. Kikyo breaks up with Inuyasha. two years later, can they still be friends? Review please!


**So was driving to Atlantic City for mother's day with my mom dad and brother, and I had my ipod and was listening to this song, so that's how I got the idea. Now that the amazing history of the idea has been told, let's read the story itself, shall we? **

_It's hard to remember how it felt before_

_Now I found the love of my life..._

"Alright, I'm off!" Kikyo called to Bankotsu as she was about to leave the house. She was dressed in a corporate casual way with a small gift in her hand. As she reached for the door, she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She felt his lips on her head.

"Come back soon ok?" he said. She turned around and gave him a real kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry; I just want to see how they're doing." He turned again and left. She went down the elevator and got into her car. She put the present on the passenger seat and started up the car. She looked over at it and remembered...

_Passes things, get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

It seemed like it was just yesterday that she and Inuyasha were together. They had been going out for maybe two years, until one day, she met Bankotsu. Without meaning to, she fell in love.

_And after all the obstacles_

_It's good to see you now with someone else_

She dumped Inuyasha not long after. She felt horrible, but when she told him why she broke up with him, all he did was smile and say

"If he makes you happy, that's all I want." She could tell that he hurt but he would never tell her.

_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool _

She hit a red light and stopped. It had been two years since then. In that time, she had actually gotten married to Bankotsu. She looked at the ring on her finger. Though she wasn't the only one who had gotten busy. Inuyasha was now married as well, his first kid on the way. That's why she was on her way. They were having a baby shower for the baby.

_I know we're cool_

She was almost there. It was maybe two months ago that they actually met again. They met totally by accident too. Kikyo had been in a store looking at some jewelry when someone bumped into her. She turned around ready to scold the klutz, when she saw that it was Inuyasha. They both shouted for a minute because they were so surprised to see each other. They found a small café and began to talk.

_Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown, oh  
We have changed but we're still the same_

They were there for three or four hours. They probably would have been there longer if Kikyo's cell hadn't rung. It was Bankotsu asking where she was. She got up and gathered her stuff, leaving the money for the coffee. Before she left, she couldn't help but comment

"I'm happy that you don't have a grudge against me." He shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to. The past is the past. That doesn't mean that we can't be friends still." He tore of a piece of napkin that was on the table and took out a pen. He scribbled something down and got up and put it in her hand. He said

"Keep in touch." And left the café.

_After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool_

She was finally at the house. She picked up the gift, got out and locked the car, then headed to the door. She rang the bell. She was a little early so there weren't any people there yet.

_Yeah, I know we're cool_

Kagome came to the door. She had a large stomach that held her little boy that was being eagerly awaited. She saw Kikyo and a smile came to her face.

"Kikyo! I'm so happy that you could make it." She gave Kikyo a hug and led her inside. She put her gift on the table that Kagome told her to. They sat in the living room and began to chat, until Inuyasha came out.

_And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me_

"Hey there." Said Kagome. Inuyasha came into the living room and gave Kikyo a hug.

"Well if it isn't one of my best friends!" he said. She hugged back.

"So, anything I can help with while I'm here? I mean, I did come awfully early." Kagome shook her head.

"I've got everything covered!" she said. Inuyasha gave a sniff of the air.

"Am I the only one who smells smoke?" Kagome went pale.

"OH NO! THE CHICKEN!" she rushed into the kitchen to try to salvage the food. Kikyo laughed. She looked up at Inuyasha who motioned for her to follow him. She obeyed and followed him to the backyard.

_Circles and triangles  
And now we're hanging out with your new girlfriend   
So far from where we've been_

They were on the porch looking over the grassy area where the shower was going to take place.

"I really am happy that you came." He said. She gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I want you to promise me something." He said.

_So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool  
I know we're cool_

"Promise me that no matter what happens, even if something awful happens between us, you and I will always be friends."

_C-cool, I know we're cool_

She put on a small smile. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about that Inuyasha. You and I will always be together like family."

_I know we're cool_

**Have you drowned from the oocness yet? Anyway, I just wanted to say that I think it could have turned out better, but I kind of like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Quotes from: scrubs**

"**Are you aware of any underground canal systems under the hospital? I think I saw a manatee." –J.D. **

"**Donde? Turk and Carla's place. Cuando? The fiesta begins at ocho thirty until upside down question mark. Free sombaro at the door." – J.D. **

"**Why do I get the feeling something awful just happened?" – Dr. Cox**

"**The zoo was great! It had lions and tigers and bears (sees beautiful girl)...Oh my!"- the Todd. **


End file.
